fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Link (SSB Crusade)
This article details Link as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, not the character as a whole. Please do not edit anything here unless it is categories that could be added or if the creator gives you permission. Link returns in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, alongside the other 7 starters of the original Smash Bros. He was first confirmed on July 2, 2015, in the debut trailer of the game alongside 14 other characters. For the first time since Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Link's design has been updated, now featuring his outfit from Hyrule Warriors. With this change, a few of his custom moves have been changed to reflect the different weapons that he can wield. The voice actor of Link in Hyrule Warriors, Yuki Kaji, returns to voice Link again. Major Changes from Smash 4 *Link now uses his Hyrule Warriors appearance. *Similarly, Link's design for the Boomerang and Bombs are from Hyrule Warriors. *Link's walk speed is faster. *All of Link's attacks that did less power at the tip have had the tip damage buffed by 2%. *Timing for the down aerial meteor smash is shortened. *Spin Attack's grounded knockback is decreased. *Bomb's fuse is longer. Moveset Taunts *'Up': Twirls his sword and then sheathes it. *'Right': Performs a battle pose by pulling his sword back while standing on one knee. *'Left': Point his sword upwards as it shines brightly. *'Down': Pulls out a fairy and watches it before it disappears. On-Screen Appearance Link rides into the battlefield on Epona, and quickly dismounts. Select Sound The sound of the Master Sword swinging is heard as Link shouts "Hiya!' Victory Poses *Link slashes with his sword and then holds it up. *Link slashes three times and then looks toward his left. *Link slashes two times and then sheathes his sword. Losing Pose Link slowly claps to the winner while a fairy flys around him. Idle Poses *Quickly looks behind him. *Briefly poses with his sword behind him. Victory Fanfare An orchestrated flourish based on the Triforce piece theme from The Legend of Zelda. Trophies Classic Though he might look like a silly elf, don't judge a book by its cover! Link is a hero that's always saving Hyrule, and wield the Triforce of Courage. There are many different incarnations of Link, but they're all mostly projectile users alongside a shining sword. The shield will also stop projectiles! All-Star Link's bombs are pretty powerful and will blow up whenever they come into contact with something...or if you wait too long, so be careful! His Spin Attack has different uses depending on whether you use in the air or the ground. On floor, it's a chargeable attack that does a lot of damage but has little range. Challenge The Boomerang is a unique weapon because you can hit opponents with it up to two times, meaning that you can predict where they'll move and get them both times. The Gale Boomerang custom doesn't have the freedom of aiming, but it can pull opponents into your direction, allowing you to follow up with a powerful Side Smash. Battle Spire Summon your courage! Link captures the nearest opponent to him in an image of the Triforce and repeatedly slashes at them. It's all finished with one final sword strike that sends the foes flying! Of course, it won't work if you don't catch someone near enough to you, so make sure that you don't waste the Smash Ball. Pallete Swaps Category:Super Smash Bros. Crusade Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Males Category:Subpages Category:Fighters Category:Swordsmen